


Chip’s Grand Day Out

by Garchomp445



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Dubious Science, F/F, Half-Baked Psychoanalysis, implied injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Chip Morax has run away from her home with the Galliards, leaving her whole life behind. This was a completely rational and well-thought-out decision, and had nothing to do with that uppity raccoon who just moved in. With nothing left to lose (except her book, dignity, life, friends, etc. etc), Chip sets out to defeat every single Mogwai who won't rat her out to Ann.Written for Kizumi, as part of the HEARTBEAT discord server valentine's exchange!





	Chip’s Grand Day Out

Chip perched at the edge of Ann’s bedroom window. From here, it looked way higher than just two stories. She snorted. No real royal guard would be intimidated by a simple steep drop. Gravity meant nothing to Chip! She lunged out the window, and immediately felt a brief, energizing pain. No, this was exactly why she was leaving. With another mog around for Ann to take care of, it was just the right time. She took another step, and a sharp pain shot up her leg. Whatever. Not her problem. Chip made her way on a side road towards Froxeter forest.

The forest was calm, unfortunately.There were a ton of wimpy mogs that didn’t even bother nipping at her heels. According to her registry, there wasn’t anyone notable in this entire forest. She’d need to go to Otecho if she wanted to fight Luca. Chip was a little peeved that she couldn’t go to fight Eve and her mogs. They would definitely rat her out to Ann. But really, Ann shouldn’t be mad. She’d mentioned that Chip should get out of the house.

 

\--

 

Sizable, grey buildings towered over Chip. She recognized one as Luca’s apartment building. That would be the location of their duel! Chip charged towards it, but couldn’t seem to build up a decent speed. Her legs hurt a lot. She clambered into the building and stomped through the lobby. No one even looked at her. The lobby’s barista was sitting back and scrolling on her phone, several people with laptops in the corner were minding their own business. Chip snorted. She didn’t need them. She had a date!

Climbing the stairs took a while. It was just a boring, concrete stairwell, so Chip tried to scratch it up with her horns. Give those humans something cool to look at. She reached the top with a little bit of concrete in her hair. 

Luca’s door was just how they left it. Chip leaned over, pawed the ground, then ran towards the door. She bumped into it lightly. Chip didn’t really want to break their door down, she just wanted to make a dramatic entrance. The hallway didn’t have any boulders, logs, or flaming wreckage that she could throw in as a prelude. She reached into her shadow, and pulled out two handaxes. It looks like it was time to improvise.

Patch’s door was unlocked. She opened it a little, then kicked it open and screamed,

“Luca! I’m going to destroy you!” Then she leaped through and menaced the apartment with her axes. There wasn’t a single person in the kitchen. She lowered her axes and stalked further inside. The living room was empty, too. There was a slight sound from the bathroom. Chip snuck up to it, and slowly rotated the doorknob. She kept a handaxe to the door as it swung open. Nothing could catch her off guard. The door opened all the way, without issue.

Luca’s bathroom was filthy. The walls were covered in weird slime, there were dubious containers in every direction, and the bathroom was full of a black fluid. Draped over the side of the tub was Luca Stolas. She was completely unconscious. Chip’s axes dematerialized. Black liquid stained half of her lab coat, and she was drooling poison into the tub. Chip walked up and shook Luca’s head. She lolled her head back, then announced,

“Ah, Chip! You arrived just in time.”

“What am I in time for?”

“Poison soup!” Luca lifted her two sopping-wet arms out of the bathtub and flicked the congealed mixture at Chip. She recoiled and tried to hide her face.

“Gah! Now I really want to fight you!” Her handaxes materialized, “Come at me!”

“Huh? Why are we fighting?”

Chip stammered, “N-no reason! I just want to fight!”

Luca smiled, “Ah, a fight and a puzzle! Chip, you spoil me!”

Chip growled and slashed at Luca. Luca jumped onto the tub and tossed a glass vial at Chip. Chip coughed as a cloud billowed around her, then felt her legs give out. The bathroom tiles rushed up. A loud crack rang out as Chip shattered the linoleum with her forehead. She felt Luca prodding the back of her head.

“Chip. Did you get into a fight before you came here?”

Chip stood up shakily, “No! I just underestimated you!” She grumbled to herself, “I’ll have to update your ranking on my registry-”

Luca grabbed one of Chip’s legs. Chip immediately fell over again.

“Gah! Let go of me!”

“Hm. Your legs are weird. Stay still so I can get a closer look.” Luca pressed her face into Chip’s boots. Chip kicked her in the face. Luca laughed, Chip got up and raced into the kitchen. A glass vial hit her right leg, and she tripped forwards. Her face smacked into a chair. She screamed,

“What’s your problem?!” Chip whipped around, axes in hand, “Are we fighting or not?”

“I don’t like fighting injured mogwai. You’ve done something to your legs.”

Chip glanced down at her legs. Then she looked back up at Luca.

“So? You’re a doctor, right? Can you fix them?”

“Sure! If you give me something in return.” Luca smiled from ear to ear.

Chip growled, “And what is it you want?”

“Well, I don’t know that yet! Maybe I’ll use you to test what I’ve been brewing in the tub.”

“No! I bet my legs aren’t even injured.”

Luca shook her head, “Lay down on the bed over there. This won’t take more than a few minutes.”

She walked back into the bathroom. Definitely to get some of that horrid bathtub mixture. Chip decided to play along. If she saw any smoking flasks, she’d escape through the window. Patch’s bed was sorta lumpy and way too soft. There should be more rocks, chunks of ice, or nails to really toughen Patch up. Chip looked through her coat and found a rock. She put it under Patch’s pillow, then laid back down.

Luca sat down at the end of the bed, and pressed a magnifying glass to her leg. Chip announced,

“That’s not how you use that!”

“I’m the doctor here, right?” Luca looked at her leg, then looked back up at Chip, “Your leg is a little injured.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Chip frowned, “So?!”

“But it’s not the only thing that’s injured.” Luca scooched up the bed until she was sitting just above Chip’s head. “Tell me about Shep!”

Chip snorted, “I don’t know who that is!”

“You aren’t even a good liar! Just start with the basics.” The light caught on Luca’s glasses, “I’ll interrogate you from there.”

Chip turned over to face the wall, “She’s a ruthless business owner who will do anything to get her way.”

“Oh, you mean Ann Galliard? They seem like the perfect…” Luca giggled, “Couple.”

“They aren’t dating!” Chip balled her hands into fists, “They’re just hanging out! There’s nothing romantic at all!”

“I didn’t say anything about that.”

Chip stammered, “W-well… Shut up!”

“Gladly. You do the talking.”

“Uh. Um.” Chip closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Shep moved into Ann’s house last week. It sucks. She’s always lazing about, sitting on couches and looking bad. I don’t see why Ann lets her stay around!”

Luca nodded sagely and scrawled something in a heavily stained notebook.

“So I had to leave. She’s just an unpleasant person!”

“So you left your family and your conjurer because Shep annoys you a little?”

“N-no, she’s very annoying! She, uh…” Chip bared her teeth, “She brought a ton of flowers for Ann! Ann’s allergic to flowers!”

Luca raised an eyebrow. “Flowers?”

“Yeah! Pink flowers, red flowers, just huge bundles of ‘em. Some looked really expensive.” Chip smiled, “Serves her right! It was a huge waste of yuan!”

“Is that really the main problem you have with her?”

Chip stared at the wall. “Of course. What else would it be?”

“Maybe she’s taking your place.” Luca grinned, “After all, what do you do besides sit around the house?”

Chip growled, “Why you!” She pulled her mogwai registry out of her coat, “I research and write about strong mogwai! I don’t just sit around!”

“Ah yes, as opposed to the famously lazy Shep Seere, who built a teleportation system and an Outset-wide business empire at the same time.” Chip cringed, she couldn’t debate that, “In fact, I’d bet she does more around the house than you.”

Chip stood up, “That’s…” She pulled out her handaxes, “Shut up! I’ll kill you!”

Luca smiled, “Then do it, coward!” She stretched her arms out. Chip shoved her off the bed.

“You’re not worth it.”

She gasped, “That’s the meanest thing you’ve ever said to me! I’m not even worth stabbing  _ once _ ?”

Chip sat down on the bed, “Nope. In fact, I’ll make it a point from here on out to never stab you.” She smirked, “No matter how much you beg and plead.”

“Oh well, I guess you’ll just have to keep talking about your feelings. You were just freaking out about Shep’s incursion.” Luca’s glasses caught the light. Chip groaned, then bared her teeth.

“Why do you care?”

“Chip. This might be hard to believe, but I care about you.” Chip instantly covered her face and inhaled sharply. “Also your core’s damaged.”

“What?! Where? When?”

Luca sat next to Chip, then put a hand up to Chip’s chest. She felt really warm all of a sudden.

“Most of the time, when your core gets damaged, it’s a physical malady. Like getting punched really, really hard. But Mogwai are also emotionally sensitive.” Luca tapped her chest, “You, my dear Chip, are extremely emotionally repressed. Shep was just the straw that broke the metaphorical minotaur’s back.”

“So? How do we fix it?”

Luca sidled a little closer. They were practically nose-to-nose. She whispered, “I know one thing that might help.” Luca hugged her.

Chip stiffened up instantly. It took nearly a full minute before she carefully hugged Luca back. She rested her head on Luca’s shoulder. It was so pleasant, just being held by another person, that she started to tear up a little. Just the tiniest bit! Chip was the toughest mogwai around, and she definitely didn’t ‘cry’. She just sniffled a little. Her noise alerted Luca, who began gently chewing on Chip’s earlobe. Chip laughed,

“Is that your idea of romantic?”

“Yes. Is it working?”

“Hmph.”

Chip put her hands into Luca’s lab coat to hug her even tighter, and made certain to avoid the glass vials hidden within. She doubted this would really help her core, but… there wasn’t any shame in enjoying it, right? It had been a long, long time since she held someone like this. Chip narrowed her eyes. This proved Luca right. She let out a low groan. Luca giggled,

“Oh? Are you falling asleep?”

“No! I just can’t figure out how you knew.”

Luca nibbled on her cheek, “I’ve had a lot of experience with repressed emotions. You’re not the only troubled Mogwai in the world.”

“Hmph. I know that.”

Luca’s gaze turned wistful for just an instant. Chip didn’t know why, but it made her sad. She announced,

“Hey. Luca. Did you know that I’m incredibly beautiful?” She smiled.

“In what way? Your mind? Your tendency to stab people without warning?”

“Physically beautiful. I’m the most attractive mogwai around.” Chip posed, one shoulder slightly in front of the other.

“To a crab, sure.”

“Then crabs have good taste.”

Luca laughed. Chip leaned in towards her and whispered, “Look into my eyes.”

“Fine, you weirdo.” Her smile didn’t fade as she reached for Chip’s bangs. She parted them, and started for a moment. She quickly composed herself, then whispered, “Ah. You weren’t lying.” Luca was drooling a little, which was a natural response, “You’re really pretty.”

“Yeah! If I weren’t protected by my bangs, who knows how many suitors I’d have to deal with. Ugh.”

Luca laughed, “So you’re saying I get you all to myself?”

“Hmph. For now!” Chip opened her arms wide, and Luca snuggled right in. Her glasses were digging into Chip’s chest. It wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, she wouldn’t mind being this intimate with Luca for a long time. Chip’s breathing relaxed, and she rubbed Luca’s back.

Just as she was winding down, Luca whispered into Chip’s ear,

“You already know that you need Ann to fix your core.”

Chip shoved Luca off. Luca stayed on the ground, but flipped over so she could smirk at Chip.

“It’s the best, and easiest method to get rid of this problem. You have to be honest, and tell her how you feel.”

Chip put her hands over her ears. She didn’t have to hear any of this! She could just leave.

“Self-inflicted wounds can be the worst of all.” Luca put a hand on Chip’s elbow, “You can stay here if you really want, Patch doesn’t care what I do as long as I don’t light the flat on fire. But you do have someone to return to.”

Chip snorted, “What, do you not want me here?”

Luca jabbed her in the side, “Not if your core’s damaged!”

“Agh! No! I’m too tough for that!”

“Then fight me.” Luca hadn’t moved from the ground, “Beat me up! You can do it!”

“Maybe I will!” Chip stood up on the couch and summoned her handaxes, “Are you just going to lay there?!”

“Yes.” Luca smiled. Chip growled and leapt off the couch. Luca threw a purple vial, which exploded against her chest. Chip smacked the ceiling, then fell down, directly on top of Luca. She wheezed pitifully. Chip stammered,

“Hey! Don’t die on me!” She shook Luca’s shoulders.

“Can’t… breathe…”

Chip looked down. She was lying on Luca’s chest. “Ack!” She slipped off, then smiled broadly.

“I definitely won that battle! You were pinned down and helpless.” Chip folded her arms.

“Yeah. That definitely means that you should keep walking on broken legs, doesn’t it? There’s absolutely no way you can improve your situation.”

Chip growled, then slumped onto the ground next to Luca. She felt awful. It wasn’t the poisonous sort of ‘bad’ that Luca’s concoctions usually gave her. Her chest ached, and now she knew why. That just made it ache more. She wanted to stay friends with Ann. Would Shep really change that?

“Hey, I can walk you back home.” Luca smiled, “If you can bear to spend another hour with me.”

“Hm. That’ll be fine.” Chip blushed. Then she stood up and pointed at Luca, “But I’ll be the one protecting you! You’ll see!”

“Sure! Prove it.” Luca’s eyes lit up, and she took Chip’s hand. Chip didn’t make eye contact, but she held on tight. “Although I’d be more impressed if you spoke honestly about your feelings. More than once”

Chip groaned and started marching them towards the door. “Luca. Thank you for what you’ve done for me today. But I’m not going to do that.”

Luca smirked, “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha this was easy mode compared to the other prompts i got. klein/nyx? nyx/eve xin??? han!eve/yorshk!klein???? wtf? aaaah!!! every character in this game is more complicated than a sundae with twelve types of ice cream, but some are easier to write, for certain!
> 
> anyway, thanks for the prompts kizumi!!! i hope you liked it! <3 <3
> 
> feel free to leave comments, kudos, or strange, star-eyed possums!


End file.
